Rain Days
by Sakurai Shiina
Summary: Ayu harus menerima hukuman, karena bolos latihan klub. Di tengah hari yang terik, siapa sangka hujan turun dan memberikan sebuah kejutan besar untuknya./My first fic/RnR please


ini fanfic pertamaku _ , masih banyak kekurangan dari cerita fanficku (maklum masih tahap belajar) xixixi ..

maka dari itu minna-san onegaishimasu nee~ mohon bantuannya.

* * *

**Rain Days**

Disclaimer: ©Wataru Yoshizumi

Author: sakurai shiina

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pair: Kaji T & Ayu T

Summary:

Ayu harus menerima hukuman, karena bolos latihan klub. Di tengah hari yang terik, siapa sangka hujan turun dan memberikan sebuah kejutan besar untuknya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna~

.

Hari itu cuacanya begitu panas. Ayu menyeka keringatnya dengan tisu. "Ah, kenapa hari begitu panas?" ujarnya setelah meletakkan tisunya di atas meja.

"Matilah aku! Aku harus membersihkan lapang tenis sendirian ditengah cuaca panas yang seperti ini," kata Ayu pada sahabatnya Nina. Nina masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Mau ku temani, Ayu-_chan_?" tawar Nina setelah selesai mebereskan buku-bukunya. Ayu mendesah pasrah. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sedang dihukum." Ucap Ayu sembari mengembangkan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Lagipula, kalau ada yang melihat seseorang membantuku atau menemaniku, hukumanku pasti akan bertambah," ujar Ayu seraya mendesah pasrah. "Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya sendiri." Lanjutnya. Nina terdiam sesaat. Dalam diam ia memikirkan sebuah rencana.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkan sihir apa yang tepat ku gunakan untukmu," ujar Nina seraya menepuk pelan bahu Ayu. "Aku pulang duluan, yah." ujar Nina lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ayu di dalam kelas.

"Ninaa!" panggil Ayu sebelum Nina menghilang dari pandangannya. "Ya?" jawab Nina dari kejahuan.

"Jangan gunakan sihir yang aneh-aneh, ya!" Ayu mengingatkan. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan gadis itu? Bukan hal yang tabu bila Nina sering melakukan kecerobohan dalam menggunakan ilmu sihirnya.

Dan itu membuat hati kecil Ayu khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Nina menyengir lebar, "_Ha'i! W__akkata_~" lalu kembali berjalan hingga menghilang dari pandangan Ayu.

.

* Rain Days *

.

_14.30 p.m _

Ayu mulai mebersihkan lapangan tenis yang banyak dipenuhi guguran daun-daun yang kering, bangku yang berdebu serta sampah-sampah kecil yang berserahkan, dan itu harus dilakukannya sendirian.

Sejauh ini Ayu belum melihat tanda -tanda pengaruh dari sihir Nina. Ayu menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin aku tidak harus mengharapkan pertolongan yang akan datang, atau keajaiban," kata ayu sambil menyapu dedaunan yang berguguran.

_15.15p.m _

"Selesai!" ujar Ayu dengan legah. Bajunya terlihat basah kuyup karena keringat, wajahnya juga menjadi sedikit hitam karena terbakar oleh sinar matahari sore.

Saat Ayu siap untuk mengambil tasnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, entah apa itu.

"Tunggu! Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk terus di tempat ini?" pikir Ayu, lalu duduk di bangku lapangan itu.

Rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja duduk diam sendiri tanpa seseorang yang menemani. Dan yang membuat Ayu bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia harus menuruti keinginan hatinya?

Ayu terus duduk sambil melamun. Melamunkan seseorang yang disukainya sejak lama. Mebanyangkan bila orang itu saat ini ada di sini. Menemaninya.

_15.30 p.m_

"Ayu?" suara itu tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Tapi kenapa kepalanya terasa berat untuk menoleh kearah sumber suara itu?

"Ayu?" panggil pria itu kembali, sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ayu. Dalam benak pria itu mungkin Ayu sedang melamun sampai tidak merespon panggilannya.

Disisi lain, Ayu mencoba melawan kepalanya yang terasa membeku tiba-tiba. "Kepala! Ayooo bergerakk!" spontan kepala Ayu langsung menoleh ke samping.

Saat Ayu menoleh, orang itu ternyata sudah duduk di sebelahnyanya. Alhasil, pandangan Ayu begitu dekat melihat wajah siapa itu "TSU-TSUJIAAI?!" kata ayu kaget. Tsujiai mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan sendiri di sini?"

"I-itu... Aku sedang dihukum," Ayu tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa? Karena kau sering bolos saat kegiatan klub, ya?" tanya Tsujiai setengah tertawa.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau sendiri, tumben datang kesini?" tanya Ayu balik.

"Oh, soal itu... ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan…."

_Jeda…_

Karena jeda yang begitu lama, Ayu langsung saja bertanya.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Sudah lama. Saat aku pertama kali melihat mu, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." kata Tsujiai dengan yakin bahwa Ayu akan menerima cintanya.

_1 detik..._

_2 detik..._

_3__detik kemudian..__._

"HHAAHH?" teriak Ayu kaget. Mukanya terlihat pucat, bibirnya komat-kamit tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Melihat respon Ayu seperti itu, membuat Tsujiai tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Hahahaha. Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda." katanya kemudian. "Aku hanya berlatih untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang. Kuharap responnya tidak seperti respon yang kau tunjukkan pada ku barusan," kata Tsujiai masih dalam kondisi tertawa.

Ayu juga ikut tersenyum legah…

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Ayu tiba-tiba. Tsujiai berhenti tertawa lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Ada deh," ucap Tsujiai sambil tersenyum kecil. Tsujiai masih merahasiakan orang yang di sukainya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Tsujiai, Ayu langsung saja melontarkan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya begitu saja. "Orang itu pasti akan menerimamu." Seolah baru tersadar dengan ucapannya, Ayu langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tsujiai antusias. "Ya." jawab Ayu dengan manis.

"Baiklah." Tsujiai berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar Tsujiai.

"Kami?" Tanya Ayu heran. "Sebenarnya aku kesini bersama Kaji. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya berlatih _baseball_. Tapi aku malah meninggalkannya. Hehehe," Tsujiai tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ayu menggeleng mantap. "Aku masih ingin di sini," katanya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan." kata Tsujiai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

_14.05 p.m_

Langit terlihat sangat hitam. Rasanya cuaca cepat sekali berubah. Siang tadi cuaca begitu panas, sekarang tiba-tiba mendung tanpa alasan. 'Mungkin ini dampak dari pemanasan global?' Pikir ayu dalam hati.

Walaupun cuaca saat ini mendung, tapi tidak mengurunkan niatnya untuk pulang. Ayu terus diam dengan wajah sedihnya. Sedih ... entah karena apa. Mungkin karena perasaannya yang tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Seandainya orang yang mengungkapkan cinta barusan itu padanya adalah Kaji, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah harapan yang mungkin takkan pernah tercapai. Ayu tersenyum lirih membayangkan itu semua.

Ayu terus diam sampai akhirnya suara hempasan tubuh menyadarkannya bahwa ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ayu menoleh. "Kaji?" panggil Ayu dengan nada suara tidak percaya.

"Maaf, aku mengaggetkanmu." Kaji tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu mebuat jantung Ayu rasanya ingin keluar. "Kau sedang berlatih juga?" Tanya Kaji. Ayu menggeleng, "Tidak".

Hening…

"Aku ingin seperti Kaji yang rajin dan bisa menjadi teladan." Ayu membuka pembicaraan. "Jujur saja, selama ini Kaji terus menginspirasiku untuk terus berjuang. Namun terkadang aku masih bolos saat mengikuti klub," kata Ayu dengan malu-malu.

Tangan Kaji lalu spontan mengacak rambut Ayu dengan lembut. "Harusnya akulah yang mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya selama ini orang yang menyemangati aku adalah Tateishi." Ayu kaget mendengar jawaban Kaji.

"Apa kau ingat, kejadian tahun lalu sewaktu aku sakit, lalu kau menjengukku. Kau bilang 'Kaji harus semangat ya! Kau pasti bisa memenangkan turnamen _baseball_ tahun depan!'. Karena kata-kata Tateishi itulah membuatku semangat untuk berlatih, hingga sampai saat ini" ujar Kaji panjang lebar.

Mendengar kata-kata Kaji membuat Ayu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Perasaannya saat ini begitu bahagia. "Minggu depan, kuharap kau bisa datang ke pertandingan _baseball_. Aku membutuhkan dukunganmu," ujar Kaji dengan wajah bersemu merah. Namun kaji tidak tahu ekspresi wajah Ayu lebih bersemu merah dibandingkan dirinya.

_Tes…_

Hujan pun turun, makin deras, dan semakin deras…

Kaji dan Ayu saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum. 'Terima kasih. Hujan ini membuat Kaji bisa lebih lama bersama ku," batin Ayu dalam hati.

Ayu dan Kaji bercerita banyak hal diiringi derasnya hujan dan hembusan angin yang dingin. Kaji bisa melihat eksprei wajah Ayu yang kedinginan, dan juga … pucat.

Sebagai lelaki, hal yang dilakukannya tentunya menghangatkan Ayu. Kaji mengambil jaket dari dalam tasnya. "Pakailah," ujar Kaji sambil membalutkan jaketnya ke punggung Ayu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Ayu sembari tersenyum manis. "Ayu, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaji dengan khawatir.

"Lapar…" Jawab Ayu dengan air mata yang berlinang. Kaji tertawa melihat ekpresi Ayu. "Maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makan terdekat?" tawar Kaji. Ayu langsung mengangguk. Rasanya tubuhnya lemas sekali karena sejak siang tadi belum makan.

_._

_._

'Hujan. Kau bukanlah penghalang, kau adalah anugrah,'gumam Ayu dengan pelan sampai Kaji tak bisa mendengarnya. Kaji dan Ayu nekat menerobos derasnya hujan.

Karena terlanjur basah, lebih baik dimanfaatkan untuk main hujan. Kaji dan Ayu tertawa. Kegembiraan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

"Ayu ..." panggil Kaji dengan suara yang keras, mengalahkan derasnya suara hujan. "Ada apa?" tanya Ayu.

"Apa kau mau ... mendukungku saat turnamen nanti, bukan sebagai 'teman' tapi sebagai 'kekasihku'?" Tanya Kaji.

Kali ini dia harus menahan debaran di hatinya. Ayu lalu memeluk Kaji. Air matanya mengalir bersama derasnya hujan. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan.

"Pasti. Aku akan terus mendukungmu ... sebagai kekasihmu," bisik Ayu ke telinga Kaji. Kaji langsung merespon pelukkan Ayu.

.

* Rain Days *

.

"HAATTTCHHIII…"

Entah berapa tisu yang sudah Ayu habiskan. Hidungnya sekarang bahkan terlihat merah seperti badut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nina menghampiri Ayu. "kau demam ya?" Tanya nina begitu memegang kepala Ayu.

"Tidak, kok. Ini hanya demam biasa. Paling dua-tiga hari langsung sembuh," kata Ayu. "Ternyata sihirku gagal lagi. Maafkan aku, ya, Ayu." ujar Nina dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ayu menatap Nina. "Jadi, hujan kemarin itu semua berkat sihir mu?"

"Sebenarnya, kemarin itu aku hanya ingin membuat cuaca tampak mendung, supaya Ayu tidak kepanasan. Tapi aku malah membuat kau sakit seperti ini." Ayu langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan kegirangan.

"Terima kasih. Berkat hujanmu, Kaji bisa lama bersamaku. Dan kami pun bisa jadian."

"HAAH?" kata Nina dengan kaget sekaligus senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka dan ternyata yang masuk adalah Kaji dan Tsujiai. Kaji tampak menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"HATTCCHII..."

"Ternyata Kaji sakit juga, ya," ejek Nina. "Selamat, ya!" bisiknya kemudian, membuat Kaji langsung jadi salah tingkah. Nina, Ayu dan Tsujiai langsung tertawa.

.

* Rain Days *

.

Hari ini mereka ditugaskan untuk menuliskan pengalaman mereka dihari kemarin. Semuanya menulis hal yang beragam.

Tsujiai

Aku rasa semua seperti biasa. Aku di rumah bermain _game_. Walaupun hujan deras, tapi aku tetap bersemangat bermain _game_ kesukaanku.

.

Maya

Tidak banyak pengalaman yang kutulis. Aku ingin membeli bahan-bahan yang ingin kugunakan. Tapi karena hujan, aku diam di rumah sampai hujan reda.

.

Nina

Seharian kemaren aku hanya diam di kamar memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menolong temanku. Ku pikir pertolonganku terlamabat, ternyata tepat waktu. Aku senang sekali. Itulah hal yang bisa kulakukan.

.

Kaji

Tidak banyak pengalaman yang ku bagi. Untuk pertama kalinya melewati hal yang menyenangkan bersama orang yang kusukai. Hari-hari kedepan pasti sudah menunggu kami.

.

Ayu

Aku merasa sangat senang. Mungkin kemarin adalah pengalaman yang takkan pernah kulupakan sampai kapan pun. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa dihukum diklub tenis, dan hujan kemarin telah menahan orang yang kusukai untukku. Pengalaman yang aneh, tapi aku sangat bahagia.

.

"Selesai!" Ayu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya di atas meja gur. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Kaji tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

"Kau menulis tentang apa?" Tanya Kaji penasaran..

"Hari yang bersejarah bagiku." Jawab Ayu sembari tersenyum manis.

"Dan juga bagiku," sambung Kaji.

"_A__rigatou_," bisik Ayu penuh makna. Tiba-tiba tangan Kaji memegang tangan Ayu. "Nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Ayu gugup. "Aku ingin kita merayakan hari jadi kita," kata Kaji dengan malu.

"Umm!" Ayu mengangguk senang. Tanpa mereka sadari, semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Ayu yang menyadari itu berusaha bersikap santai, walau sebenarnya rasanya ingin terbang. Begitu pula dengan Kaji.

"Pasangan baru! Kalian tidak perlu malu-malu!" goda salah satu temannya yang mengundang teriakkan seluruh kelas. Ayu dan Kaji hanya bisa tersipu malu yang luar biasa, suhu badan mereka yang panas semakin meningkat.

.

.

.

Rain Days- END-

.

.

.

~Epilog ~

Pak Yamada memeriksa tugas murid-muridnya. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang! Pengalaman cinta pun mereka tulis?"

"Apa mereka tidak malu bila orang lain membacanya?" Pak Yamada hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Pak Yamada melewati masa muda yang tidak bahagia. Makanya dia merasa sedikit iri dengan anak muridnya.

* * *

**A/N: **thanks for read my funfic..

lagunya utopia yang ~hujan~ buatku jadi terinspirasi untuk buat cerita ini..

sebenarnya ide buat bikin cerita ini sudah ada sejak lama, tapi baru sekarang bisa tersalurkan..

mohon review~


End file.
